


The Child of Dreams and Demons

by DimondDoggie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimondDoggie/pseuds/DimondDoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, now 15 has come back too Gravity Falls yet again to spend his summer with his twin sister, Mable. Dipper decides to go and spend a little alone time in the woods, while Mable had some friends over. What he doesn't know is that a curtain yellow triangle is going to try and make a deal with him. And more importantly he doesn't know is how much this deal is going to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just take IT!!!

**The** smell of the trees greeted his nose with crisp freshness. He couldn't help smile, a nostalgia like feeling taking over him. He could still remember the first summer he had here when he was twelve. He smiled, feeling slightly stupid at how smitten he was when he met Wendy. He had always liked the way they had joked around with each other. He could still remember her saying, _"It's like a crime scene in my mouth!"_ Earlier on the night before He had released the undead. He could still clearly recall the zombies he released at the party after Gideon had gone to jail, and he could still see his zombie gut splattered Grunkle Stan (I don't have to elaborate on why that image would be stuck in his skull for all eternity). He shuddered at those thoughts, remembering the zombie that had grabbed his arm. He had been inches from... Un-death? Either way, he never wanted that again. He cleared his mind, trying not to think of anything that monster, ghoul, vampire, zombie, werewolf, deadly, dangerous, or mermaid/merman anywhere in the title and/or description. He just wanted to relax, not have memories that could still pump adrenaline into his system put him on edge, he'd let a real monster do that.

  Dipper pulled off his cap and brought a hand to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. He looked fondly at the cap in his hand, remembering the surprise, then skepticism, he had when his uncle had told him that he could pick one thing from the shack for free. He closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. He opened them to take in the scenery, surprised that this part of the forest hadn't changed at all. If he was recalling correctly there should have been a boulder, or something of the like around here. He was starting to get a little tired from all the walking, though he wasn't sure if that was from the walking or if it was just emotions and junk.

  Thankfully it didn't take to long to get to the rock, just a few minutes of nothing but trees, bushes, and the occasional "thing" for lack of a better word. He happily sat down, feeling the coolness seep into himself. He closed eyes, letting his mind wonder as the sun danced on his eyelids. Each summer he came, the more he wished he could stay here forever, especially when it was calm like this. Dipper wasn consciously thinking it, but he knew it was the days like that he would always remember. He wondered what was happening in town right then. Things had gotten continuously weirder in town since the "Society of the Blind Eye" had been destroyed by them... Wow, it had been... Three years ago. Damn, it felt so much shorter, yet in some ways longer. He shrugged, thinking memories often did that, at least his did. He was pretty sure he had a somewhat photographic memory. He could remember so many all-nighters that most of his memories were dedicated to them. Although, if he had stayed up more than twenty four hours it all started to get blurry. He decided to just stop thinking, and try to go to sleep. He was thankfully a light sleeper, unless he had gone through one of the previously mentioned all-nighters, which came in handy in this part of the wooed, but he could get to sleep rather easily. He could feel sleepiness coming upon him at an unsettling rate, but he was too tired to care. He could have sworn he saw a flash of... Yellow?... Oran--?... Gold?

°• ¤

" **Hehe** , wakey wakey, Pine Tree!" Shouted a voice, a very annoying one at that. Wait, annoying voice, called him pine tree, and this happened right after... He went to sleep. Oh, _come on_! He did not want to deal with Bill of all people right now. Or ever, as a matter of fact. Dipper opened his eyes to see... One of the weirdest sights he had ever seen in his life. The dream demon had given himself a human form. Not only that, but he looked... exhausted? Well, something like that. He had bags under his eyes, his mouth was in a close lipped sneer of... The only word he could pin to it was annoyance, and he was an all around mess. Messy hair, wrinkled clothes, a few bottoms out of place on his button down white shirt, and he didn't even want to know what was on the shirt.

  "Look, Pine Tree," he started as he levitated closer to me. He had a look on his face that just screamed he was desperate. "Look I'll do anything you want if you take a little animal off of my hands. And it's not inherently poisonous, a bonus!"

  Bill... An almighty demon, wanted to make a deal with _him_? Well, for once he'd have the upper hand! He could get anything information, super natural knowledge, riches! Wait, Bill, an almighty demon, was apparently exhausted from taking care of the creature he wanted to trade off to Dipper. An immortal, was begging to get off of his hands off whatever it was he was trying to give him. That spelled Apocalypse with a capital A.

  "No way in hell, Cipher!" Dipper said, a small smile appearing on his face. The look of pure anguish on his face could have easily been equal to the joy of having infinite knowledge. Bill looked like someone had killed his puppy on Christmas morning. Well, if he actually cared what happened to a dog or _could_ care what happened to a dog.

  "Please! I am begging you!" Bill half shouted half sobbed. He floated down onto the ground, kneeling. "Just take it! I will do _literally anything_ to get this thing away from me! I-I'll never bother you again! I'll eat acid! I'll song that stupid lamb-y song you sang when you were five! I'll do all of that plus the knowledge!"

  Dipper was at a simple loss for words. What in the name of all that's holy, could have Bill in such a bind to offer all of these things. Dipper tried thinking of something that could bring the demon, for unknown reasons in human form, to offering him all of this? Oh, he wanted to kiss it whatever it was. Finally, karma came at full throttle on the demon. Universe you are a cruel, but hilarious mistress! Dipper still had to wonder.

  "What could be so bad as to drive you to... _This_?"

  Bill looked up at Dipper a mad look in his eyes, more so than normal. Bill bit his lip, almost as if he was nervous. His eyes darted all around, almost as if checking for something. Which didn't make sense to Dipper, they were in the freaking Mind Scape! After what felt like forever to Dipper, Bill finally snapped his fingers. A blue flange consumed his hand, slowly rising above his hand and just floated. Dipper's eyes grew wide as it began to take shape. He could see a small body before the flames died. Dipper looked at what Bill had just caught as out had begun to fall. There was no way in hell that what Dipper was seeing was real.

  "You... Cloned a human baby?" Dipper asked the disbelief very prominent in his voice.

  "What?!" Bill started, almost sounding... Offended was the best word Dipper could describe it. "No! It's... My child."

  "I'm sorry," Dipper had to have heard that wrong. " _What_?!"

  "It's my 'heir' so to speak. Each thousand years, give or take a few hundred, a demon has to 'mate' with a human."

  "You mean--!"

  "Hey! I don't like either! Anyway! Each time I've been forced to mate thus far it has only been miscarriages, the woman taking the kid, both dying, or just not getting her pregnant."

  "I have a feeling that a 'but' is about to come up."

  "This time was different. The woman died, but somehow the baby survived. You people would call it a blessing, but I call this one of the worst deals I've ever made! Now, I'm stuck with this little demonic meat bag! How do your people find these things cute?! They're nightmares and hell incarnate! But in the bad way!" This was the _best_ day of Dipper's life. This was too perfect to be real. _'Karma, you fricking rock!'_ Was all that Dipper could think of as he watched Bill struggle to keep the baby still. All in all, it was a pretty cute baby. Dipper still couldn't believe that it came from Bill. It was so... Human. He guessed it took after its mother. Wait a second.

  "Is it a he or she?"

  "Uh?"


	2. "Bill, you are a..."

**Dipper** looked at the demon holding the baby. Dipper's mouth hung open, eyes wide. Dipper stared at the small child in the arms of the dream demon in human form. It was... Really cute. It had big, bright, blue eyes, which for the most part were normal, except the pupils were similar to cat's pupils, or a certain dream demon's. It was very subtle though, he was pretty sure it would only be noticeable if someone shined a light direct on its eyes. It also had short locks of blonde hair on its head. And it was only wrapped in a yellow blanket, which it was desperately trying to escape from as our squirmed around in Bill's arms.

Dipper tried to contain his laughter. Bill looked ridiculous trying to keep the kid in check. Then, a thought struck Dipper. Why was he trying to contain his laughter again? There was no good answer. Dipper started laughing harder than he had in months. This was the freaking best thing he had seen in years! Karma was being a troll to Bill, but to Dipper she was being the best friend he could ever ask for. Years of tormenting, annoying him, and being an all around nuance, finally being justified!

Dipper looked back at the stone he had been sitting on a few minutes ago, slowly sat down, and watched the show. He laughed to the point of crying watching Bill try and get the munchkin under control. The only time he stopped laughing was twenty minutes in when Bill raised up a flaming hand and was about to strike the poor thing. Dipper ran to the demon. Dipper could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It felt like an eternity getting there, when in reality it took seconds. Dipper held out his arm over the small infant, blocking the blow. Dipper screamed, feeling the hand slap his arm. The fire spread across Dipper's arm, making every cell feel like it was on fire. He yanked his arm back, screaming all the while. He needed a hospital, he needed a doctor, he needed... He was still in the Mind Scape. This wasn't his real body, at least he hoped not. Even with that relation didn't stop it from hurting like _hell_.

"Oh, God!" Said Bill as he snapped his fingers again, making the flames die out. Dipper let out a sigh of relief. This was so much better. Bill bit his lip. He ran the hand that wasn't holding the kid through his hair. "I-I'm... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Were you being serious about not knowing your own kid's sex? I mean gender." Asked Dipper, still holding his arm. The dream demon's eyes darted around the place, just avoiding the baby and Dipper. Bill brought his arm to rub the back of his neck, giving Dipper his answer. "Seriously? Does it even have a name?"

"Well..."

"I'm only saying this because the baby can't," Said Dipper as he walked over to the demon. Dipper placed one hand on Bill's shoulder and the other on his hip. Bill looked at him in shock. Dipper put on his best poker face before saying, "You are a _giant_ dick head."

°• ¤

**"... And** then Dannie finally asked me out!" Screamed Grenda as she finished explaining the car crash story. She had recently received severe damages to her throat, so the doctors had do lots of surgeries, but in the end she was still able to talk, by some blessing of God, and her voice had changed. A lot! While she used to sound like a pro wrestler's twenty something year old son on steroids, now she had a voice like a young Taylor Swift without the country accent.

"Wait, wait! Tuba Dannie or Pool Dannie?" Asked Mabel. Both were cute, but pool Dannie had a tan and was a better influence on a former Tomboy-ish girl (Grenda). Mable was so happy for her either way. Grenda's voice had always been one of her biggest insecurities as a kid, and now it was so beautiful! It was a miracle in Mabel's eyes, but so was everything, almost at least. The girl had a positive outlook on almost everything.

"Tuba," said Candy, putting down her iPhone. "But, he has grown into his skin in the past few months! Now he is hotter than pool Dannie!"

All the girls squealed. They had remained best friends after all these years, even Pacifica joined the group every now and then. They had each other on speed dial, had each other's emails, Skype, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and, when all else failed, addresses. Same with Pacifica, but she was on vacation with her family for the first few weeks of summer, so they wouldn't see each other for a couple weeks. Each had stayed fundamentally the same, but each had gotten a little different each year. Sometimes for the good, others for the not so good. But they never gave up on each other. The closest thing that had come to driving them apart was when Candy 'Came out'-ish, telling the girls she was bisexual, and she was a dating a girl at the moment. Mable and Pacifica supported her, but Grenda had been furious at her. Grenda, being a Catholic, said it was disgusting. But things worked out in the end. Grenda decided that she wanted to support her friend, and left the Catholic faith for good old Christianity. Although, she still didn't think it was, right, per say, but she would support her friend in her life choices. Candy broke up with her two months before summer. Or she broke up with Candy. It had been devastating to everyone. But they got over it. And Candy moved on, now happy to be the one the girls go to for _real_ dating advice.

"So, how much growing were talking here?" Asked Mable, getting back on topic and wanting to know all the details. She scooted closer to the other girls, pushing an empty plate, different make ups, and a cheesy, smutty romance novel out of the way to get there. The girls sleepovers were still the same, except much more explicit, filled with many more 'R' rated romance movies, and gossip that their parents would kill them for talking about. And one time weed, but that is a story for another day.

"You remember Liam?" Asked Grenda. Mabel nodded, remembering the strong boy from last year. He had the most toned fourteen year old body Mabel had ever seen in real life. "Almost that much growing! And he got a new nickname, 'Cap'."

"Cap?" Asked Mabel, looking at her two friends.

"'Captain America'," explained Candy explained, typing on her phone as she did. Mable learned she had been searching for a picture of the super hero when she turned the phone towards her. Mable knew the hero already, but still looked. "He is my second favorite!" Squealed Candy, hugging Mabel's walrus plushie pillow as she did.

"Who could be better than him?!" Shouted Grenda, in obvious disbelief as gently pushed Candy in a playful manner.

"The god of thunder." Said Candy, in a dreamy, glazed over kinda voice, seeming not to notice the punch she had just revived. "Thor is so hot! Who wants to bet he could make me sound like thunder in the bed, eh?"

"Candy!" Shouted Mabel as she started dying from laughter as Candy dramatically got under the covers of Mabel's bed and started moaning loudly and giggling. "Grunkle Stan'll hear you! Then we'll have to go to your house from now on!"

"No! My parents!" Cried Candy, pushing the covers off, but only around her face. "They're so nosy! They would make us watch Barney instead of talking! Plus you've got a better set up! And we have resident prisoner!"

"Speaking of Dipper," said Grenda as she started getting to her feet, and considering everything that was on the floor it was a very dangerous task to be attempted. "Where is he? I want to cause him emotional confliction with my new voice!!!"

_'Same old Grenda!'_ Thought Mabel as she attempted to follow the heavier girl out of the room. "I think he went to the forest earlier today, but he should be back by now." Said Mabel as she waited by the door for her Chinese friend to catch up. Mabel wondered what Dipper had found this time. Maybe he finally found her ex boyfriends... God, please not that! She'd have been happier if Dipper had brought back that hand witch lady back!

"Mr. Grunkle Stan?" Called Candy from the top of the stairs. "Where is Dipper?"

"He's not down here," Said Stan as he walked out of the kitchen. Stan hadn't changed to much over the past few years, actually he looked better than ever. Dipper had found the equivalent of the fountain of youth in gravity falls. Well, in a way. It helped with the downsides of aging, not exactly reversing it. Even though in reality he was in his late seventy, he didn't look the part. He actually looked younger than he had the first time the twins had met him. He looked at the girls, his patent gruff look plastered on his face. But Mable could see right through it. She puffed up her cheeks and stuck out her tongue at her great uncle, making him crack a smile. He walked up to the base of stairs and ruffled her hair before looking at her and saying, "I thought he was up there, not necessarily with you girls, but... You know what I mean."

"He isn't up there," Mabel said, worry growing in her voice. "I thought he was down here." She said as she started towards the door, running to the porch. Mabel looked, he wasn't on the bench. He wasn't hanging out in the yard. He wasn't there. "Call sheriff Blubbs, Candy, Grenda, and I'll check his favorite parts of the forest!"

"Wait!" Grunkle Stan called after the already running girls. He pointed at Mabel, a stern look in his eyes. "You all have your phones, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yep!"

"Uh, guys."

Mable rolled her eyes at Grenda. "Two outta three, that's good enough!" Shouted Mable as the girls ran to the forest. One hoping to be able to find her friend's brother unharmed, one hoping that her crush for three years was ok, and one hoping her brother was still alive knowing the trouble he could get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on which name you would like as Bill's kid's name.
> 
> Azlyn (Means Dream)
> 
> Lilith (Means Demon)


	3. It's a girl! I think...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my fanfiction.net account and vote for which name you want the little one to have!!! Link-->> https://www.fanfiction.net/~dimonddoggie#

**"Ok,** I ' _checked_ ' it," said Bill, making air quotes when he said 'checked' with one arm, as he came back from behind the therep tree with the kid in his other arm. Dipper looked up from his phone. He'd wondered if he even could get reception in the Mind Scape. He'd been shocked to find that his 4G had been working, before he'd looked up at the dream demon.

"And?" Asked Dipper, quickly shoving his phone into his pants pocket, hoping that Bill hasn't seen it. "Are you going to have to paint the nursery pink or blue?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Said Dipper as he slowly shook his head. He forgot that this was still Bill he was talking to the same demonic triangle that he'd been dealing with for years. He just looked human, that didn't mean he was human. "Which is it?"

"I think it's a... Um, it's a... Bo- girl?" said Bill, but the way he said it made it sound like more of a question than a real answer. That concerned Dipper. More than it would have if he just said I don't I know. Dipper couldn't help but mentally gulp. He couldn't even fathom not knowing the difference between both sexes. Then Dipper wondered if demons even had sexes.

"Wait, wait...," Said Dipper, making the time out sign with his hands. Dipper could feel his worry seep out into his expression. "You... Don't know? _How_ can you not know?"

"Um, I've only seen... Seventy... eight? naked people," said Bill as he held up the baby with both arms and very light shook... Her? "There are not that many differences between you humans!" Dipper face palmed. Bill while being an all powerful being, was utterly clueless about humans. He probably didn't even know how... Never mind he was holding his own kid. Either way Dipper would have thought he would have known a bit more about human anatomy considering that he was an immortal demon.

"Ugh, just give her to me!" Dipper said as he walked over to the demon and took the baby from his arms. Dipper's frown softened as he stared at the infant. It was so peaceful in his arms, unlike how it had been in Bill's arms. Dipper reasoned that it had to be because she had tired herself out with Bill. But he couldn't help but hope it was because of something else. Dipper smiled at her, she was just too cute to frown at. Dipper sighed. What was he doing? He was not going to do this. He was just fifteen! He couldn't raise a fricking kid!

"Look, Bill," Dipper said to Bill as he handed back the kid. Dipper bit his lip as the kid looked at him with her violet eyes. Dipper looked away from her and back to Bill. "I can't take her! I'm just a kid! I... I can't."

Bill had a frown glued on his face, it seemed to be made up of pure annoyance. Bill looked at the kid then Dipper. Bill's sneer softened slightly, and he sat the baby on the ground. Bill started to float towards Dipper. Dipper's eyes began to shrink slightly, knowing something was about to happen, though he wasn't sure what. Bill began to glow a bright yellow. The light kept growing, and growing, and growing, until Dipper had to close his eyes for fear of permanent eye damage. When Dipper opened his eyes, and after blinking out the rest of the light, there floated Bill, in the same triangle form Dipper had only ways known the demon.

"You're going to have to," Bill started, all of the humor and arrogance Dipper had always heard, and expected, from the demon's voice gone, replaced with sadness and grief. "I'm not so immortal anymore."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm dying... Heh, I always thought I'd end by Stanford's hands, not an _infant's_."

°• ¤

**"Dipper!"** Called Mabel, internally swearing at the lack of a response. Mable brushed the new twigs and leaves that had caught off her jacket, and then started on calling again. It had been seven hours of searching. Seven fricking hours! Mable was getting annoyed more than anything. Not at herself, or anyone that was helping out with searching, but at Dipper. Mable knew he was ok. She feel it, but they still couldn't find Dipper! He was probably just messing with them now.

"Mabel, we gotta call it a night!" Called Grunkle Stan, who had been helping them search ever since he got off the phone with sheriff Blubbs. He looked tired, and sounded the past as well. Mable knew he was right, but it felt wrong to rest when Dipper was out in the woods instead of in his bed. Mable bit her lip, trying to decide between stopping or ignoring her uncle.

"But... _Dipper_ ," Mabel whispered, so quietly, it was as if it was a sacred word, not to be said by a mere mortal.

"I know," Stan said as he wrapped his left arm around her, an attempt to comfort her. A very successful one at that. The two continued towards their home in silence, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. It had been a very long day for everyone. The police said they'd check around town, but in the mean time to just check around places that he'd normally go. That left a few places in town, and the entire forest.

Candy and Grenda had helped out looking in the forest until their parents had come to pick them up. And even a few other people had come to check the woods with them. Wendy, Soos, Robbie, Manly Dan, and a few others. Eventually they went home. The last one to leave, other than them had been Soos. He was still loyal to the pines family, even after all those years. The only reason he said he had to leave was to make sure his grandma was ok. Eventually they finally they had gotten back to the shack.

And the lights were on...

"You don't think...!" Said Stan as he began to run to the door. But he would never beat Mable, no matter if he'd had a five minute head start or not. She'd joined the track team back home as a way of using up some of her energy in a sports outlet like her parents had wanted her to. She was now one of the best runners in the state.

Mabel swing the door open, praying that it was her nerd of a brother as she did so. She was greeted with a very emotionally conflicting sight. On one hand her was over joyed to see her brother, but Bill was there so she was furious at him, and Dipper was holding a baby so she was really confused about that. All in all, she was more enraged at Bill than anything else. And showed that by power walking over to him and punching him on the closest thing to a cheek the triangle had.

"What the frick?!" Mabel screamed, pointing at Bill. She was huffing at that point. "I know that you have a thing against Dipper, but could you not make the whole town search for him for _over_ seven hours?!"

"What?! Bill!" Shouted Dipper who was now also getting mad at the triangle. He set the sleeping baby on a chair before continuing. "You said I was gone for just an hour!"

Bill shrugged, "So, I was a _little_ off, sue me."

"Oh, I'll do a lot more than that!" Mabel shouted, trying to free herself from the arms that had just grabbed her, knowing what she was wanting to do. Mable let out animalistic growls as she fought against her brother, who for unknown reasons was fighting against her against her attacking the stupid triangle.

"Whoa!" Said Bill as he floated just above Mabel's grasp, making her even more furious. "Have you gotten even more vicious in the past few months? Haha, who am I kidding of course you have!"

"I'm gonna fricking kill you!"

"Bill!" Dipper shouted, starting to lose his grip on his twin. Dipper was really hoping that Mabel would calm down soon, or else Bill was going to die a death by glitter. Dipper looked at the two of them. He felt bad for making Mable worry, he felt misery because Bill was coming to an end, but most of all he was feeling damn tired of watching them fight. He let go of his sister, causing her to go tumbling forwards, accidentally kicking Bill in the process, at least Dipper thought it was an accident.

"What the hell?!" The pair cried or simultaneously, causing both to look at each other. It was obvious that both were creeped out that they had said the same thing, at the same time. After they'd stared at each other for a few seconds Mabel shivered and Bill had a weirded out expression on his... Face?

"Look both of you need to shut up!" Dipper cried out, relieved to finally get the pair of them to shut their traps for a freaking second. Only now did it come to Dipper's attention that the baby was crying. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a groan. When he looked up both of them were still giving each other the death glare. He snapped his fingers, causing both to break their little staring contest. "Look, both of you keep quiet while I deal with her, ok?"

"But-!"

"Bill, you explain why you took me. Mable you listen to him and don't interrupt him unless you have a good question. Both of you got that?" Asked Dipper as picked up the child from her previous place on the chair. Mabel looked at him with a look that screamed, Are-you-kidding-me?, but it also said, Ok-for-now. Bill just had a look of annoyance, but mumbled something along the lines of "Sure."

"Good," Dipper said, a pleased smile on his face. He walked out of the room with the baby, not before saying, "Bill, make sure you tell Mabel and Stan everything. Also, Stan's trying to sneak up behind you with his brass knuckles."

Hearing an _"Ow!"_ Come from Bill, Dipper couldn't help but let a smirk ontohis face, as well as let a chuckle escape him.

_'Well, have fun with that, Cipher.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd you have any suggestions go ahead an tell me about 'em! I'd love to hear 'em!


	4. Bill what have you done?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning at the end of chapter there is a transformation scene.
> 
> Read at own risk!!!

"Ok, Cipher," Grunkle Stan said, after being calmed down by Mabel, which by the way, was not an easy task. "What the hell were you doing in the Mind Scape with my nephew? Also, what could take over ten hours?!"

"Look... Ugh, there is no easy way to explain this...," Bill said as he did what looked like pacing, but while floating. "Um... Well, let's get the hardest thing to explain outta the way first... uh, I'm dying..."

"... What?" Is all Mable could get out. Truthfully, she was fighting smiling and first pumping. "You're... Gonna die?"

Bill could only nod while he let the information set in. Both of the humans could only let their minds rap around this new information. One of them was thinking about finally having a stupid nuisance out of her and her brother's lives. One was thinking about this was too perfect, too easy.

"Wait. How?" Asked Mabel, trying to figure out how the demon was (Finally!!!) dying. It couldn't have just happened, could it? No, then he would have never been immortal. This was... Scary. What could have made a immortal... Mortal?

It looked like Bill was about to talk, but it was anyone's guess since he didn't have a mouth. But he was cut off by a crying wail of a baby. Bill brought one hand to his face for a face palm, while bringing his other hand up, which was engulfed in blue flames, and was about to snap before hearing, "Sorry! She got scared from the weird monkey skeleton with the fish tail glued to it! And Bill, if you turn her mouth into a zipper again, I swear I will end you Cipher!"

"Was that a... What have you done Cipher?" Stan shouted as he got up and pointed an accusing finger at the floating Dorito. Bill's eye slightly shrunk, telling Stan he was genuinely scared. Good. "If you did what I think you did somehow with Dipper... You really are going to die!"

"St-Stan! I didn't do that! I-I wouldn't do that with Pine Tree!" Bill said trying to get as fat from the elderly man as he could, knowing that just because Stan was elderly didn't mean he was weak or frail. "Yes, I did do that, but not with Pine Tree! I mean... Have I told you that you are a very good looking seventy year old man?!"

"You little WEASEL!!!" Stan practically screeched as he lunged at the terrified triangle. Bill flew out of them the way out the man maniac killer hurricane of rage. Stan let out an animalistic growl, a fire of fury dancing in his eyes. Bill feared for his life.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel cried out, trying to calm him down again. Mabel could only watch in horror as Stan kept on the demon's tail, the latter telling him complements/begging for his life. Mabel looked around for anything to get them to stop. Bat? Worthless. Stan's brass knuckles? Mabel hid those in her pocket so Stan couldn't use another thing against the demon. There wasn't anything in there! She then looked at the door that led to their living space.

Dipper. Dipper was her new weapon.

 

°• ¤

 

"Lyn!" Dipper whispered, a vain attempt at shushing the baby. She would not stop crying! Why wouldn't she stop crying?! Dipper bit his lower lip, he wasn't used to this. He let out a sigh, this was everything but comfortable. He felt awkward, nervous, like he was failing a test he didn't know he was taking. Oh, God, this felt like the mental part of puberty!

"Lyn! Please, stop it! Um... Uh, what did mom say makes a kid stop crying again?!" Dipper said entering the freak out zone of his mind. It was a minefield in there! One wrong thought led to another explosion of doubts, worries, fears, possible outcomes! Then he hit the right thought. Mom said that she would sing them lullabies to stop them from crying. Singing. It had to be singing. "I hate my life..." Dipper whispered before proceeding to try and think of rhyming words.

"Uh, hush now, just close your eyes. Hush now, please don't cry. I'm right here. You have nothing to fear. I'll never leave. I'll never leave. You will live the perfect life. Each night I'll hold you tight. Each time you open your eyes, you will see everything. You will live, searching to know everything. You will keep it all in your memory. And I'll read it all too you, just you and me. We will see everything. When you dream you'll see everything. When you cry you see a happy memory--"

"Dipper?" Mabel askew bringing him out of his trance like state. Dipper felt silly for having been caught singing to the baby girl, but at the same time he had never felt better. Mabel just started at him, eyes wide. This was not her brother. Well, she knew it was him, but... It was like catching your friend making out with your old crush. Awkward.

"Hehe... Hey." Dipper said, trying not to think too much about the stare Mable was giving him. He shifted on the basis of his feet hoping that, maybe, Mabel hadn't caught the entire song. Mabel's mouth moved, but not a sound came out. She looked as if she was a guppy, trying to breath. Her brother never sang. Who was this? It was clearly Dipper, but... It was so weird! He never sang, except when he thought he was alone. And even then he only mumbled it. Even in church he refused to sing ever since he turned about fourteen.

"Since when can you sing?!" Mable asked, her disbelief being bounced. She hasn't meant to yell, but that's what came out. And it woke up the poor kid. Mable flinched as the baby started crying. She hated out when anyone or thing cried, but then she remembered her reason for coming here. She grabbed her brother's wrist, pulling him for the room as the sounds of fighting became evermore present. "Come on! Stan and Bill... I'm pretty sure one of them bout to be killed!"

"Stan! I didn't-- Would never do that too Pine Tree!"

Shattering glass.

"Then why was he holding a freaking baby?!"

A body hitting the floor.

"It's not his! He was just holding my kid! He had nothing to do with her!"

Dipper and Mabel finally reached the scene. The shack was in shambles. Glass knick knacks were strewn all about the place. Their great uncle was staring down the floating Dorito. The latter was furious and ready to tear the former's throat out. And the former was terrified of the latter, knowing all that he would do when infuriated. Dipper had had enough.

"Shut up!"

All of them looked at him. Dipper was biting his lower lip. His eyes were damp. Small sounds could be heard coming from the teen. He was crying. He set Lyn down on the chair again, still crying. He attempted to walk over to the dueling duo, but fell to his knees. Grunkle Stan was just staring at him shocked. He had only seen the boy cry a few times over the years, most from physical pain. But this was... It was making his heart ache just watching it. Bill could just stare, eye wide. Mabel put her hand on him, only to find him grab her into a full on hug and feel her sweater become damp with tears. They laid on the floor, Dipper crying into his sister's shoulder. This continued for a few minutes, everyone starting perfectly still while the teen cried.

Dipper wasn't crying anymore, just hugging Mabel. He couldn't even believe this. He was crying in front of the people he would never want to see him cry. God, this was so humiliating. Here he had been, bawling like a baby, just because off a stupid fight between his uncle and a demon. What was wrong with him?

"Bi-Bill?" Dipper whispered, just audible enough for the demon to hear him. Bill floated over to him, placing a caring hand on his knee. Dipper looked at the demon, his eyes full of fear. "What did you do?"

"I... You said you'd take her..." He said, as if guilty. Dipper floated away from Dipper, the look of sheer guilt still plastered on his face. What in the hell could make Bill feel guilty? Dipper's eyes grew wide, his heart rate growing by the second. What could make Bill feel guilty? What did he do?! What could be have done to make Dipper cry and make himself feel guilty? Whatever it was Dipper knew that he would not forgive him for it.

"And that means?!" Dipper screamed, feeling anger boiling up in little burst along with fear. Dipper had to calm down, this was nuts. He normally had a good handle on his emotions, but now it felt like he couldn't help any of this. Like it was out of his control. Like it was natural. Dipper stared at the triangle, breathing very slowly, trying to calm down enough to not scream every other word. "Bill... What did you do?"

"You said you'd take the girl, but baby demons have special needs." Bill started, fear growing in the boy with every word. " They need to be around that small part of the demon that was placed in the mother at almost all times. And well... You, taking her and all would need that small price in you... And it can only be held by the females of your species. So I did it all in one swoop. The baby gets its needs, you very the necessary piece of me inside you, and not by sex like tradition. We did make a deal." The last part he said in almost amusement.

"Dipper..." Mabel stated slowly turning her gaze from the demon. She stared at her brother, who had pure terror plastered to his face. He was pale, his breathing quick, and he was sweating bullets at that point. Dipper brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair. Mabel could only watch him. She knew no amount of glitter glue out awkward sibling hugs could fix this.

"S-So... I'm t-turning in-into a..." Dipper wouldn't say that. He couldn't. This was all a bad dream, soon he'd wake... Finding that it all had been a Smile-Dip induced dream. Or nightmare more like it. He could not be... Did Bill know how lo long he had waited to get that first chest hair back during puberty?! How much he had grow into his role as man of the house in the past few years since... He was not doing this. No way in hell was he doing this.

"Cipher!" Stan said starting to get over the shock of it all, and was starting to get ready to to start the fight all over again, only to be stopped by his niece, who had grabbed his arm and given him a quick glare. Stan turned and left the room not wanting to be around the demon for fear of the same fought breaking out again. Dipper looked up at Bill from his place on the ground.

"Bill, I swear, I will kill you if you don't take it all back." Dipper said rising to his feet in order to get eyes to eye with the little Dorito. "Take the gender changing magic, the piece of you that you put in body, and.." Dipper paused a little bit, but knew if Bill took all that he would need to take back... "And Lyn."

"Can't." Bill said calmly.

"What do ya mean, 'Can't?!'" Mabel demanded, tired of this bull shit. She had let Dipper have his minute to calm down, she had said nothing to Grunkle Stan, but she was not about to just let the little thing say no without a decent explanation for this one! "You had better be messing with us Bill! If you aren't I swear to God that you will pay! Now explain!"

"Well!" Bill started, a huffy, pouty air about him. "If your going to be like that! Maybe I won't tell you--"

"Bill," Dipper said, looking the demon in the eye. Dipper fought back any and all emotions. He could get through a sentence without going off without all these new emotions. Dipper Tom and deep breath in. "How do I change back? I don't want anything but the truth, as candid as possible."

"There's no way to reverse it," Bill said. "You're stuck like this, my little beauty."

"But--!" Mabel cried, seeing her brother's heart break on his face.

"Goodbye! I'll see you in a hundred years!" Bill shouted as he burst into blue flames and his ashes fell to the floor. Mabel shrieked at this, whereas Dipper stood in silence. Dipper walked up the stairs to the room that he still shared with his twin, and locked the door.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he let himself slide down the door until he was sitting on the floor, trying to process it all. Ok, the town had been searching for him, so he could make it seem like he had run away, or was kidnapped. He would have to make a new life for himself. He needed to start thinking like that, he was not going to let this stop him from doing what he wanted. Dipper walked over to his bed, still thinking about everything that would have to change.

Oh, God. He still liked girls! Great! Now he was gay! He let out a groan, wondering if he could adjust to the idea of liking guys. He had dated one guy before, but it had been awkward. Maybe now that he was turning into a she it could lift the awkwardness? He hoped so.

"Hey... Dip?" Mabel called from the other side of the door. Dipper looked up, wondering what she wanted. "... Um, what's her name, Lyn? She's crying." Dipper could hear it now. Lyn was crying quite loudly now. He knew that his girl needed something, but she didn't know what. Dipper got up from her bed and went and unlisted the door and opened it, greeted by the face of his kid and Mabel.

"What do you think she needs?" Mabel asked Dipper handing the baby to her. Dipper looked at the baby in his arms, then back at his sister. He slowly closed the door, wanting to be alone, with the exception of Azlyn. He looked at her baby, smiling, enough Azlyn was bawling. Dipper scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do. What could she need?

Dipper felt something push on his chest. Confused he set Lyn down on his bed and quickly removed his shirt. Dipper stared at the unbelievable sight his chest was growing, at first he was shocked then over taken by a sense of pleasure. He knew he was growing breast, but it felt to good to care. He felt so aroused, so turned on by his own breast. He placed a hand one one, it was so fricking sensitive... He groped the growing flesh, feeling like he was having an erection, but it wasn't one.

...

Was he having an orgasm? Was _that_ already gone? He was about to check when something else went off inside of him. He felt his breast growing even more. He looked down at them. He was already a C-cup, and still growing. His eyes kept growing, not able to believe what he was seeing. D-cup. DD-cup. It stopped, he felt like he was done. He didn't know why, but he could just feel it. It was over. And he had breasts...

"I... Have double D's!" He said, the entire experience finally registering in his mind.He started to run to the full length mirror they had moved to the room last summer, only to be stopped when his new, very sensitive, breasts bounced for the first time. He let out an audible groan. He now knew why Mabel would freak out each time she ran out of bras. He, after some hesitation, used each hand to grab each of his breasts. When he reached the mirror he almost went into another orgasm.

He was so... Hot... He had a banging body! Maybe his entire body had changed at the same time, but the breasts had been the most attracting. His waist had shrunk and his hips had widened, giving him a killer hourglass figure. His legs had lost a lot of their muscles, but had become quite slender and toned. His arms had also lost most of their muscles, but had grow much more slender and feminine. His neck had also thinned some, but not to the crazy magazine proportions, but it was still nice. His face had also softened by great lengths, becoming a pure beauty. He looked so innocent, like he was still virgin innocent! His hair had stayed the same length and cut, but he hardly noticed this. He was the real life version of a magazine model, he looked good! He was hot, but not the fake looking plastic surgery kind that would always turn him off. He looked like a natural beauty queen.

"I'm fr-- Holy ffff...!" He shouted, realizing that his voice had become higher and far more like Mabel's, which creeped him out. He was a girl... He was a girl he'd want to fuck...

"MABEL!!!! CALL 911!!!! NO!!! DON'T CALL!!! JUST...." He didn't know what to say or do. He Didn't want any help, but he needed it. It was time to put his man card to rest, for it was now non-existent, he had just grown breasts, and probably no longer had a dick considering the fact he'd just had an orgasm. Yeah. He needed help.

"JUST HELP ME!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any constructive criticism or suggestions for the kid's name! I'm currently thinking it's gonna be a girl.


End file.
